El Hombre tras de los Ojos Azules
by Scorpius no Camus
Summary: Una reflexión sobre el oficio, sobre el hombre detrás de los ojos azules y una mirada fugaz a lo que siente respecto a su deber y al juicio de los demas por ello.


**Una reflexión sobre el oficio, sobre el hombre detrás de los ojos azules y lo que una mirada fugaz a lo que siente respecto a su deber.**

**Clasificación: M, NC-17**  
**Advertencias: Yaoi leve, sugerencia ligera de una relación chico/chico** Angustia.

**Pareja Principal:** Milo x Camus  
**Razón:** No me pude sacar de la cabeza ni la canción, ni la relación entre este y la profesión que muchos en el fandom le adjudicamos a Milo como el ejecutor, el perfecto asesino del Santuario.  
**Dedicatoria: A Aquarius No Kari** una sola razón en particular, el gran cariño que hay siempre presente entre ambas.  
**Comentarios adicionales:** Estoy algo oxidada, Milo es un personaje al que le tengo todo el respeto del mundo, por su intensidad, su pasión y su complejidad, pero me gusto el resultado final y, como decirlo; con él comencé a escribir y con él lo quiero retomar.

* * *

En realidad nadie sabe, nadie entiende cuanto punza en mi alma el veneno podrido de su falsa indiferencia, de sus miradas furtivas, esquivas, de aquellos murmullos ácidos producto de juicios hipócritas. Todos basados en historias a medias, historias que solo se enfocan en la sangre, el dolor, el fin acaecido a los caídos.

¿Por qué parece no importarle a nadie la visión del ganador? Las palabras que mueren en mi boca, las lágrimas tatuadas en mis mejillas o la sangre impregnada en mi piel, la vergüenza y desconsuelo preso en mis entrañas.

Mi total Soledad.

La verdad enredada en mis mentiras, esas que de tantas veces repetidas se han misturado con ella hasta volverse una.

Mi verdad, mi valor, mi propósito, mi disciplina; el fin último de mi vida.

****Mi devoción a una Diosa que de pequeño poco o nada conocía. Una Diosa a la que en mis sueños de niño no incluía, sueños donde mi verdad era la única heroína y mis acciones la dicha de todos aquellos que las reconocían.

Aquel niño predecesor del furtivo y cruel asesino en que tú me has convertido. Aquel que allana el camino para ti y los tuyos, dragando su alma con cada cometido cumplido, fracturando su conciencia y perdiendo el sentido.

El caballero temido, el odiado enemigo y envilecido individuo.

Aquel que codicia como fiera las entrañas y sangre de quien te ha ofendido. Quién se alimenta de sus lágrimas y gritos despavoridos.

Soy tu sangre, soy tu diestra en movimiento tras decretar el juicio final, un juicio de perdición y de muerte.

Y aún así siempre estoy solo, ignorado por la luz de tus ojos, desconocido por el respirar de tu trono, apartado de tus piernas, esos caballeros todos iguales en rango pero puros y límpidos, de diferente propósito y reconocida y alabada virtud.

Soy el ser tras de los ojos azules, el hombre malo cuyo amor es un veneno, una revancha impregnada de traiciones, de bajas pasiones que corrompe los sentidos, que allana la conciencia y que no libera. Un amor de cobro alto y extinción ligera. Uno que esclaviza y humilla, pero que ansia con el alma, aquella que reclamas a cada encomienda como tuya que su amor le sea correspondido, que yo sea para él; algo más que su mejor amigo.

Soy el adúltero, el cretino, el libertino que profana a tus doncellas y acosa el celibato de sus hermanos. El perverso que bajo la luz o al amparo de las sombras se pierde en placeres de carne y semen que tú has reprobado siempre. Aun así, soy tu hijo consentido. Él que te ha entregado sin reservas su voluntad, el que vive preso de tu misericordia o ferocidad.

Soy Milo.

Soy tu asesino.

Tu implacable verdugo.

Soy el escorpión, el mismo que se arrastra en busca de tu luz de cada una de las cloacas en que el deber lo sumerge. Soy el hombre que se enfrenta todos los días en soledad consigo mismo.

¿Y sabes? Ha perdido cada uno de esos duelos siempre. Me he perdido. ¿Acaso tu sabes donde encontrarme? ¿Cómo recuperarme? ¿Estas aun a tiempo de sanar mi alma herida? Si tu respuesta es positiva prometo obediencia, mi sumisión perpetua a tu voluntad, si haces de su amor mi cura, si son sus brazos los que alivien mi soledad, sus besos los que corten con las pesadillas y sus gemidos al enredar sus piernas con las mías los que ahoguen las voces en agonía.

Soy el Maldito de Milo, caballero del escorpión celeste. Soy aquel que le ama y siempre se contiene para no profanarle, para no embarrarle de su inmundicia, para no condenarle al repudio, o la censura. Soy aquel que sangra cada noche al contemplarle en perfecta armonía con la vida, mi enemiga de batallas execrables, la vieja mezquina a quien confronto día tras día.

Y que más da todo ello ahora, mi amor yace enterrado, preso bajo la pila de cuerpos y litros de sangre esparcidos a mi espalda o esperándome a mi frente. Soy quien ha de amarte como nunca Camus, e idolatrarte y admirarte como siempre caballero de la vasija.

Mi Señora, estrella fugaz que toca con su aliento a sus elegidos.

Cuéntame.

Háblame como cuando niño en susurros al oído de la gloria y placeres que encontraría al cumplir con mi destino, en especial contigo y conmigo. Sedúceme de nuevo, con los relatos de santos caídos perpetuados en la gloria del recuerdo, del deber cumplido, de las proezas épicas conquistadas de las que yo nunca formare parte. Háblame de las musas que en versos, cantos y danzas coronan con sus dones a tus guerreros perecidos. Cuéntame del Eliseo a donde habitan por la eternidad los héroes. Adonde habrá de ir el alma de mi amor perdido.

Hazlo ahora, antes de que pierda la razón y comience con mi danza siniestra de destrucción, sufrimiento y muerte. Concédeme la esperanza de que algún día tu y yo ya no seamos más los mismos, aquellos amantes perseguidos por el infortunio y maldecidos por los dioses que bañan sus pecados en ríos de sangre y miseria.

Ahora que tras de mis ojos azules se yergue el velo turbio de la oscuridad que me espera en los infiernos, ahora que mis puños en ristre están por liberarse, por demoler la carne, por arrancar la vida a todos esos infelices…¡No te Atrevas a abandonarme!

¡Dirige tu voz hacia mí! ¡Háblame! ¡Llena con tu voz el espacio en mis oídos para que los gritos y lamentos no lo alcancen! Y hoy mas que en antaño…

¡Por tu compasión háblame!

Aunque solo sea para como en el pasado, maldecir con tu dulce voz una vez más mi nombre.

Maldecir al hombre detrás de los ojos azules esos que emulan al cielo pero simbolizan al infierno.

Para maldecir a tu amado y devoto asesino. Para encadenarme a ti y forzarme a este aciago destino.

Para acompañarme madre hasta que sea el yugo de otro, el que ponga fin a mi vicio. Y que me aparte del hombre al que amo para siempre. Que me aparte del Guardián del templo de la vasija, que me aparte de ti mi Camus.


End file.
